


Serendipity

by usnolved



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usnolved/pseuds/usnolved
Summary: An uncharacteristic night leads to Bella Swan becoming pregnant by a complete stranger, even though she's in a (somewhat) happy relationship with Edward Masen. She's left with the choice to either lie to Edward to protect her relationship and reputation or tell the truth and find the stranger.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Drunk, Even Completely Sober

Four hours. It had been four hours since Bella had heard from Edward. He was supposed to have been home at 7 and there she sat at the kitchen table at 11:13, completely at his mercy. She knew he was probably working hard, he always did, mainly because he was stubborn and refused to accept money from his father. Even so, she had told him countless times to call if he knew he would be late. Edward’s father had always told Bella that he never stayed late as he missed his wife too much. 

_Does Edward not miss me when he’s at work?_ She wondered, the pang in her chest needing him to. At 11:26, Edward Masen Jr strutted through the door like he would on any other day. Only, to Bella, this wasn’t any other day. This would represent a pivotal moment in their relationship where he would have to promise to tell her if he would be that late again. But in that moment, she just hugged him, glad he was okay. 

“Woah, Bells, what’s wrong?” He hugged his girlfriend back, placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

“You didn’t call. You said you would call, and you didn’t call.” Salty tears fell down her face, a long childhood of worrying about her father rushing back to her. 

“Okay, is that it?” There was a condescending edge to Edward’s voice and Bella’s tears immediately ceased. 

“Really, Edward, ‘Is that it?’,” she was angrily mocking him, needing him to understand. 

They fought for two hours, yelling at each other about trust and communication before Bella had finally had enough. She calmly grabbed her keys and walked to the door, slowly opened it, and looked back at her boyfriend. When he said nothing, eyes locked on his shoes, she slammed the door and ran out to her truck. When it finally sputtered to life, she drove the fastest she could - 63 miles per hour - to the only bar in town: The Green Parrot. 

Music played from the speakers at a volume that didn’t quite drown the pain like she knew music at a bar in Seattle would. Unfortunately, Jacob didn’t work at a bar in Seattle and he gave Bella free drinks. They had been friends since they were barely old enough to play on the playground by themselves, their fathers always finding crafty ways to sneak off and fish together. When she sat in front of him, her brown eyes dull and empty, he immediately handed her a beer. He asked if everything was alright with ‘Eddie’, as he liked to call him, reminding her that he hadn’t liked him since the start. Bella shook her head and, with a gentle reminder of “I know”, ended the conversation. 

Bella began to think about her relationship with Edward as a whole, which was definitely not a good idea for one in the morning on a Wednesday. He no longer gave her that boyish smirk that she fell in love with  _ but he wasn’t a boy anymore, either.  _ It had been months since he last planned a spontaneous date night  _ but he was busy with work, he  _ **_was_ ** _ a lawyer, after all.  _ When was the last time he told her that he loved her  _ but he didn’t have to say it because she knew _ . These thoughts only made her angry, not with her dumb, stupid boyfriend, but with herself. She had let herself become so entangled with Edward that she had yet to see his destructive self-righteous attitude. The man had to have a superiority complex, that was the only explanation. But she had let herself fall for it. 

She wanted to leave - was about to leave when the most gorgeous man in the world sat down next to her. _What was I thinking? I haven’t even finished my beer._ Jacob came back around to her, talking about nothing that interested Bella enough for her to listen when he was called over to a customer. Jacob was a bartender, albeit not a very good one. Not that it mattered, the people in Forks weren’t complicated, they were consistent and kept it simple. Those words made Bella itch: Consistency and simplicity. She wanted random and difficult, and knew she wouldn’t find it here. _Not with-_

“He likes you, y’know?” A southern accent which can only be compared to honey came from the blond sitting next to her. 

“Jacob?” She asked, and he nodded. “No way, Jake’s just a good friend.” Bella knew everyone in Forks, it was almost impossible not to. If his accent wasn’t a dead giveaway, his unfamiliar face proved that this God of a man was not from Forks. 

“Whatever you say ma’am.” The stranger smirked and held up his hands in mock defense.  _ That accent _ . That accent made her heart flutter. 

“Bella,” she introduced, and wondered where the confidence had sprouted from. 

It had taken her months to speak to Edward, and even years to admit her feelings to him.  _ Has the last year been a complete w- _

“Well Miss Bella, what do you say to us getting out of here?” There he went with that dangerous smirk again. 

_ I have a boyfriend _ is what she should have said.  _ I have a boyfriend who I love and have to get home to  _ is what she wanted to say. “Lead the way,” is what she said. 

They walked down the dark sidewalk to a hotel which Bella had never paid much attention to before. Forks didn’t get a lot of visitors, anyway. He told jokes that made her laugh in a voice that made her swoon. Bella had never let out such adolescent giggles in her entire life. She was reminded of childhood cartoons with scenes just like the one playing out in front of Forks Inn. When he took her hand, it chilled her with how cold he was. Her hand, however, was on fire.  _ Edward’s never made me feel like th- _

He kissed her. This absolute stranger was kissing Bella Swan and she didn’t even know his name. And it felt good. She kissed back and imagined that in a movie, there would be sparks flying around them to signify their passion. Her head swirled with the slight buzz of being a lightweight and the feeling of the blond man’s large hand caressing her jaw. 

When he finally pulled away, it was only for a minute to open the door and then his lips were on hers again. By the time they made it to the grungy bed in the middle of the room, Bella couldn’t even remember she had a boyfriend. 


	2. Complexity Of Guilt In A Cheater

_Cheater! Cheater! Cheater!_ Bella’s thoughts screamed as she lay next to the sleeping stranger. He was turned away from her, light snores escaping him. It had been an accident. A deliberate, completely-on-purpose accident. Edward had been her first and, up until this point, her only. He had been so dead set on waiting for marriage - in order to preserve her virtue - but eventually, even he could no longer stand the waiting. Bella was ecstatic that Edward had finally seen it her way! Their first time - and come to think of it, every time after - had been embarrassingly awkward. Neither of them knew what they were doing, and Bella had figured out pretty quickly that Edward was trying to emulate porn. 

As much as she hated herself for it, she couldn’t bring herself to regret the decision to sleep with the handsome stranger. His skin was littered with hundreds of scars, yet it was gentle and he caressed her in a way Edward never had. The stranger had pleased her, which Edward had never done before. It made Bella nervous. Before, she had nothing to compare it to, she had just assumed that her experiences with Edward was what sex was _supposed_ to be like. Now, she had been with someone who had reduced her to moans and screams, like her brain wouldn’t even allow her to talk. What if she could never be with Edward the same again? Would he notice that she wouldn’t respond the same? _Probably not_. 

Bella wanted to forget that the encounter ever happened. He was staying in a hotel, probably meaning he wasn’t from Forks, which made the likelihood that she would ever see him again slim to none. With that thought, she quietly slipped out from underneath the covers and began to look for her clothes which were haphazardly scattered around the room. She worried when she couldn’t find her underwear but decided that she didn’t have the time to look for them, instead sliding on her jeans (she hoped she would never have to do that again), bra, and t-shirt. 

The drive back home was an anxious one. If Bella wasn’t tapping the foot that wasn’t on the pedal, she was drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. The radio was off, Bella couldn’t stand to listen to music at the moment. When she finally pulled into the driveway of their house too big for Bella’s liking (Edward didn’t do cozy), it was nearing 3:30 in the morning. Edward was probably worried sick, and that worried Bella sick. The house was quiet, she figured he could be waiting in their bedroom, ready to just hold her and apologize, and she would apologize too, a vague apology. As she neared the bedroom, though, she heard Edward’s signature snores. _He was asleep_. Her tensed shoulders fell in a sort of anticipated disappointment. 

Upon remembering that she probably smelled like booze and sex, she decided on taking a shower. Warm water embraced her upon entry to the shower. Too big as the house was, she did have to side with Edward on having multiple showerheads. Bella washed her hair and body almost aggressively, trying to get the smell of the _other man_ off of her. A guilty feeling crept up her spine and bit at her brain. She tried to will it away by rationalizing that it wasn’t like she was having an affair, she had meaningless sex with someone _who wasn’t her boyfriend._ Was she a whore? She felt like a whore. It would be fine. In a week they would both forget the fight ever happened and life would be back to normal. 

Once she was out of the shower, she brushed her teeth, trying to rid the taste of the stranger’s tongue on hers. _She had enjoyed it_. Bella felt even more guilty for acknowledging that she had enjoyed kissing someone who wasn’t Edward. Where Edward’s were messy and too fast, the blonde’s had been meaningful, like they had a purpose, and passionate. Sleep came quickly, Bella was flat exhausted. Of course, her conscience wasn’t letting her go so easily. She dreamt of the strange blonde with the sweet taste and scarred skin. 

When Bella woke up the next morning, Edward was already out of the bed. She could hear his melodic voice coming from the closet. She rubbed her eyes of sleep and unsteadily walked to the large walk in closet that her boyfriend had _insisted_ they have. She couldn’t blame him, it was what he was used to, and it was nice, even if his clothes took up more space than hers. When she opened the door, his singing ceased and he smiled at Bella. 

“Good morning, love, did you get enough sleep last night?” He asked as he adjusted his tie. 

“Um, yes I did. You?” Bella was unsure if this would be considered strange behavior from her. She wasn’t exactly sure how to tip-toe through her lie. 

“Plenty of it.” He flashed a dazzling smile at her before he checked his watch and declared that he had to go. 

Bella frowned, it was at least an hour before he usually left. “Isn’t it a bit early, babe?” 

“8 AM meeting.” 

And with that, he was off, leaving Bella standing in the doorway of a closet the size of her old room. She sighed, then padded down to the kitchen where she started a small breakfast for herself. While Bella was perfectly content, and actually preferred, being by herself, the silence in the big house made her feel alone. 

She sat on the couch as she ate her eggs and toast, watching the rain pour down outside. Edward always joked that she needed some meat on her bones, completely disregarding her longtime vegetarianism. When Bella had finished washing her plate off in the sink, she trekked upstairs to get ready for work. 

After a quick shower, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. The reflection in the mirror showed her a large, dark love bite on her collarbone. She cursed, hoping Edward wouldn’t be in the mood that night. Once the feeling of eternal guilt had subsided, she dressed herself in a pair of dark wash jeans, a t-shirt she had bought on a trip to Maine with her mother, and a large brown cardigan. She threw her hair into a tight ponytail and slipped on her trusty pair of Chuck Taylors. She hoped that the guilt she felt would pass, and she could move on. Unfortunately, fate would not have it this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally figured out a posting schedule! I know this should have been done a while ago but, let's face it, it didn't. There will be two stories up (hopefully) everyday. The schedule looks something like this: Scorch and A Divine Hell; Serendipity and This Golden Sun; Woman, Scorned and Brighter Gold; Meraki and Nomad. The two that are listed together will be updated every four days if everything goes accordingly. If you haven't checked out the other stories I've listed, you GOTTA check 'em out! All of them are Twilight besides Brighter Gold, which is Pansmione from Harry Potter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, please comment and let me know!


	3. Spring Fling With A Hint Of Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been WAY too long, I know! So I started school (which is difficult enough without a pandemic) and then I got into a car accident - don't worry, I'm fine! But it's been a little hectic and I am really trying to get back to normal, or as normal as we can be, so I will definitely try to update regularly again! :)

Bella was finally in the clear. It had been five weeks since her “accident” and Edward had not mentioned anything about that night. She figured it was something they both wanted to forget. Maybe Edward already had. It actually slightly worried her that maybe he didn’t remember their fight, the huge argument that caused Bella to cheat on her boyfriend, the love of her life. 

Unfortunately, it seemed that Bella had developed a stomach bug. For three straight days, her stomach had refused to hold food. Edward seemed to think it could be the flu, and Bella hoped it wasn’t. Taking time off of work was the literal bane of her existence. She did, though, as she would hate herself if she were to get her boss, Kathy, or any of the customers sick. 

With her head in the toilet and face devoid of color, Bella was miserable. As soon as she thought it could possibly be over, the feeling of flaming bile would return to her throat. Edward had suggested a visit to the doctor’s before his quick departure, and Bella began to seriously consider it.  _ What if it’s worse than the flu?  _ The young woman could only hope it was a long standing stomach bug, and that she could be prescribed medicine, and be back to work the next day. 

Her fatigue caused a slight delay in her getting ready. After deciding that leggings and a thick sweater would do, she threw on a pair of white slip on shoes and attempted to navigate brushing her teeth. The minty taste in allegiance with the toothbrush hitting the back of her throat almost begged another trip to the toilet, but Bella stood her ground. 

_ Are doctor’s offices supposed to make you so nervous? _ The chipped white paint on the outdated walls begged to be redone, while the tiled floors made Bella anxious about slipping. When her name was called, Bella was deliberate in walking to the scrub-clad nurse. She kept a tight, anxious grip on her phone and wallet. Edward had always chastised her about not owning a purse. Holding one never felt right to her. 

Once her vitals had been taken - no fever, normal blood pressure - she sat on the table, waiting for the doctor. The longer he took, the harder her heart pounded. In an attempt to distract herself, she read the posters on the walls. They warned about the importance of vaccines and regular check-ups. Bella almost scoffed.  _ Regular check-up?  _ The pale brunette had not been to the doctor regularly since she was twelve. Sure, ER visits were a regular for the young woman. When she and Edward had first started dating, Bella had accidentally fallen down two flights of stairs and out of a window on a trip with Edward and his family. She definitely made a lasting impression on Mr. and Mrs. Masen. 

Soon enough, Dr. Cullen entered the room, pale faced and blue eyes underlined by dark circles. 

“Bella! What a nice surprise to see you in? What’s broken this time?” He joked, even though the question stood, as serious as ever. 

“Nothing, I think.” Bella gave a light laugh, even after knowing the doctor for a majority of her life, he still made her nervous with his movie star looks. 

“You of all people would know if something was broken, dear. I see you think you have a stomach bug?” 

She nodded as a response, further explaining, “I’ve been really ill the past few days. I don’t feel feverish or achey, but I haven’t gotten sick like this since I was eight.” 

“Oh, I remember that!” He exclaimed, “You couldn’t hold in anything and threw up all over your father’s cruiser.” 

They both laughed at the memory. Bella mentioned, “I’m glad  _ you _ remember that fondly, as Chief Swan does  _ not _ !” 

Dr. Cullen asked more questions pertaining to her illness - had her diet changed, could she have eaten anything that could have made her ill, and finally, the worst question of all: had she had unprotected sex? Her joy of seeing Carlisle crashed and the panic that she had felt in the waiting room had returned. She finally figured out the source of her anxiety: the stranger hadn’t used a condom. 

She clicked her tongue and bit her lip, a nervous habit. Dr. Cullen took the notion as a positive answer. Of course, he didn’t know about her infidelity to Edward. No one did, she hoped. There hadn’t been a body out on the street that night, there rarely was at that hour. No bodies except for her’s and the stranger’s, pushed together like dolls, connected at the lips and chests. Then she remembered. The night before their big fight -  _ and Bella’s cheating _ \- Edward and Bella had also had sex.  _ There it is!  _ Her out had finally arrived! 

Edward had requested that they stop using protection about a month after they started having sex. He claimed that it was “too tight” and “didn’t feel as good”. How he knew the comparison had escaped Bella until now. She ignored it, though, instead focusing on the very idea that she might be pregnant, and she wasn’t sure who the father was. 

“Bells, we’re gonna run some blood tests and probably do an ultrasound, if that’s alright?” Carlisle’s voice was much softer in that moment. It almost felt like he was speaking to a child, and, then, Bella definitely felt like one. She gave a soundless, soulless nod, wishing she hadn’t been so  _ stupid _ .  _ Would the guilt ever stop? _

**_Thump, thump, thump_ ** . Her baby had a heartbeat. The sound alone felt like a punch to the chest - in a good way. A sound so small, so quiet was the loudest noise in the room and it brought tears to Bella’s dark brown eyes. Then she saw them.  _ Mommy’s happy little accident _ . Bella was surprised by the love that overwhelmed her heart. She didn’t even know this baby, and yet it’s all she could picture when she thought of her future. Even though she had never really thought about it, Bella could imagine herself as a mother. She would give her child anything if it meant not growing up like she did. 

Renee was not an awful mother. Sure, she was almost never home and Bella had to learn to be an adult before she had even hit puberty, but there was so much worse. Bella considered herself lucky. How many kids got to learn how to balance a checkbook at thirteen? If she had to guess, the number would be low. Renee was more interested in fleeting men than her own daughter, it seemed sometimes. But she wasn’t awful. That day, Bella knew she had to heal, so that her child wouldn’t have to. The baby - the one she already loved so much - would grow up with the mother that Bella deserved. The Charlie role, though, remained undecided.


	4. The Way I Lie To You

Once her stomach had been wiped clean of the gel, Carlisle immediately congratulated her and began to describe the differences that would have to occur in her everyday life in order to keep the baby healthy. 

Bella listened intently but her shoulders dropped as Carlisle spoke, “I’ll also be sending your file to Dr. Hale, because I am not an OB and Baby Swan needs one.” 

_ Baby Swan.  _ The name couldn’t stay forever, and she knew she had to figure out who the father was, but for now, while he was coddled in the warmth of her womb, he was her Baby Swan. 

On her way home, Bella took the backroads, resulting in a longer, more scenic route. She stopped by a corner store run by a Quileute man named Leo, if for no other reason than Leo’s company. Before she left, she bought a dreamcatcher, similar to the one Jacob had given her for her 18th birthday, only this one was laced with a light blue webbing. Though she hoped he would never need it, it was perfect for her baby boy. 

Bella had never marvelled at the idea of becoming a housewife, even though Mrs. Masen had always been an advocate for the lifestyle. One thing, though, that Bella had always done - and would continue to do, was cook dinner. It was a habit from her teenage years, where her mother was a terrible cook. There she stood, barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen, cooking baked chicken for her working boyfriend. Housewife-ly as ever. 

The large wall clock read 6:30 when Edward walked through the door. Bella didn’t mind that he  _ said _ he would be home at 5:15, as he often ran late at the office. Either way, she wouldn’t start a fight tonight, she promised herself. It was for the baby’s health, if nothing else. 

“How’s your mom?” Bella asked as they ate. 

“Still getting over that flu. I wonder if you got it from her,” his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Uh-” 

“But she’s still in the bed, Dad said she threw up today, I think. To be honest, I wasn’t really listening.” He laughed to himself, probably a joke she didn’t understand. 

“I’m, um, clear to go back to work, no flu.” She wouldn’t tell him tonight, she decided. 

“Great. Can’t see why you don’t just stay home, though, not like we need the money,” he said and she rolled her eyes.

“Like I’ve said a million times, Edward, it’s not about that. It’s about freedom and independence.” 

“Can you not feel free and independent at home?”  _ He must be stupid _ , she thought.

“By myself? No, Edward!” Her voice was sharp, stern. He put his head in his hands and she placed her plate in the sink, she would get it in the morning. 

Before she reached the stairs, he heard her mutter, “I have a headache.” 

She angrily brushed her teeth after putting on a pair of cozy pajamas. Maybe if she told him about the baby, they would be alright. This thought kept her up as she lay in the bed, bathed in only the light of the moon. When she heard him coming up the stairs, she tensed, unsure of herself. He was on the phone, speaking quietly, but Bella could still hear bits of his voice coming through the door. 

When the hinges creaked, Bella pretended to be asleep. He was quiet as he pulled off his own clothes, and somehow even quieter as he slid in the space next to her. 

The house was silent when she woke up the next morning, though, that wasn’t unusual. After she was showered and her teeth were brushed, she pulled on a lavender sweater that Edward vocalized his hatred for, light wash jeans, and her Converse. She debated wearing her glasses instead of her contacts, but ended up conceding to the lenses. 

Before she went to work, she picked up coffee for the library staff, and a hot chocolate for herself. As she walked into the empty building, only inhabited by books and staff since they didn’t open for another thirty minutes, she yelled out “Coffee!” and four people rushed towards her. 

James took his coffee black, and the staff joked with him that it must mean he’s a psychopath, Angela liked her coffee to be more flavor and sugary than actual coffee, Leah liked a hazelnut flavor and a little sugar in her otherwise bitter coffee, and Kathy preferred green tea. 

“You are a literal angel, Bella Swan,” Angela told her, “I was up until two last night sorting through the mystery section.” 

Kathy gave a stern look at the younger woman, “Which I told you not to worry about. You’re nothing if not well rested, Angie.” 

Angela gave her boss a sheepish look and a muttered apology. 

“Well, Tanya and I were up all night with Carmen, so I also think you’re an angel.” Leah smiled at Bella, then placed a platonic kiss on her cheek. 

“Aren’t you guys sleep-training her or something?” James asked, to which Leah groaned.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. She apparently doesn't like to be trained!” 

“Warm up a sock full of rice - not too hot! - and lay it beside her.” Kathy dramatically snapped her fingers, “Out like a light!” Leah hummed in consideration. 

“Well, I for one, slept  _ wonderfully _ on my-” 

“James, you are not an advertisement for a mattress company. Say it one more time, and I will end you.” Leah was smiling, but also completely serious. 

“Uh, nevermind.” 

The work day that followed was uneventful, which Bella didn’t mind. In fact, the last thing she wanted was eventful. 

During her shared lunch with Angela, Alice Cullen flitted through the door, a shock to Bella.

“A-Alice,” she hugged her best friend, “not that I’m not thrilled to see you, but what are you doing here?” 

“Came to take you and Angie to lunch, I’m having a major fashion block right now and cannot  _ stand _ to be in the office.” 

“Don’t you work in Seattle?” Angela questioned.

“Meh, the drive was nothing.” To Alice, it truly wasn’t. The young pixie-like woman had traveled extensively - and expensively. While her father was a doctor, the money Alice used to fund her trips came solely from her work. She worked as an independent fashion designer, and she was quite good at it from what Bella understood. Alice had sold designs to the likes of Versace, Chanel, and Yves Saint Laurent, to name a few, and made millions. She also kept tabs on the Stock Market, which certainly made her more than enough. Alice Cullen was truly an enigma, a sight to behold in Forks, and certainly in the eyes of Bella Swan. 

Alice and Bella had met in their freshman year, when Carlisle transferred to Forks Hospital, allegedly craving the small town life. When they first met, Bella developed a slight crush on Alice’s older brother, Emmett, but it quickly faded once she met Edward that same year. 

Occasionally, especially on the nights where the girls had too many margaritas at happy hour, Alice would bring up the flicker her friend felt for her brother. Bella would blush - which she would blame on the alcohol. Emmett Cullen was still attractive, as far as Bella - and everyone in Forks - knew. Then a thought, one she vehemently despised, appeared in her head.  _ Not as hot as Blondie. _

Lunch was as normal as it could be with Alice. The small girl took her friends to a quaint cafe down the street from the library, where things immediately became suspicious to Alice. 

“Oh, I wonder if this place has mimosas!” Alice searched for a waitress. 

“Uh probably not. Besides, Angie and I have to go back to work and I-I’m not feeling too good anyway…” Bella trailed off, avoiding Alice’s piercing brown eyes. 

“Hmm. Too bad, could have been good.” With that, Alice dropped it. Bella had this habit, Alice had noticed, of coming up with excuses - too many at once. It wasn’t her business, but they both knew she wouldn’t drop it until the truth came out. As much as Bella wanted to reveal her pregnancy to her friend, she wanted to tell Edward before anyone else. 

When lunch was finished, the two librarians returned to their job. Bella set to taking the returned books to their places. It would take a while, and after a few minutes, her back began to hurt. She worked through the pain, occasionally taking short breaks. When she would pause her work, she would make small, quiet comments to her stomach. 

“Have you told your boyfriend?” Kathy’s voice startled Bella. The question wasn’t judgemental, truly inquisitorial. 

“W-what?” 

“About-” her eyes looked toward the nonexistent bump in Bella’s stomach. 

“How did you-” 

“Old women just know, sweetie.” Kathy smiled and gently ran her hand over the younger woman’s hair. 

“N-No, I haven’t.” Bella looked down, shamefully, which Kathy didn’t miss. 

“Well, just make sure he knows,” Kathy said, and Bella got the feeling she wasn’t talking about Edward. 

Sighing as she walked through the door, Bella practically threw her keys onto the table. To her surprise, Edward was in the kitchen, standing over a dish on the stove. 

“Uh, hey,” Bella managed to get out. Edward looked up at her, surprised she was home so early. 

“You weren’t supposed to be here for another 15 minutes.” 

Bella chuckled, an eyebrow cocked, “It’s 15 minutes.” 

“Dinner was supposed to be done at that time, but you’re home early and now it’s not done.” He gave a false pout as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled at him. Over the course of their relationship, Edward had never cooked her dinner, or anything, really. 

As he pulled away from her, his phone began to ring and his eyebrows furrowed at the screen. 

“Is it the office?” Bella almost detested his possible answer. 

“No,” he shook his head, “it’s dad. Would you mind checking on the food while I take this? You shouldn’t have to do anything.” She nodded as he walked away to take the call. 

It almost seemed that as fast as he left the room, he was rushing back in, frantic. 

“What is it?!” Bella asked, worried about her boyfriend. 

“Mom’s in the hospital.” For a second, he was calm. His eyes held all of his emotion while his body seemed stoic. 

She turned off the stove and quickly pulled him towards the door. Bella managed to get him into the passenger seat, where she tried to help him with his seatbelt. 

“I got it!” He snapped, but she knew he didn’t mean it. 

The ride to the hospital was silent, his Volvo much quieter than her truck. She hadn’t needed to turn the radio down as it was already off. While the hospital was never really occupied by people, the parking lot was almost vacant. 

Bella and Edward wordlessly entered the hospital, and are immediately met with Edward Sr. He hugs his son, eyes puffy and red with unshed tears. 

“Is it the flu?” A nod was his answer. 

Eventually, they got the news that Elizabeth Masen would not make it to tomorrow. Dr. Cullen asked them to go back and say their goodbyes. Of course, Edward Sr. went to see his wife first. Edward encouraged Bella to go before him, and her sadness overcame her confusion. 

“You deserve so much, Bella. I want to make sure you get it,” Elizabeth told her, and Bella didn’t miss the way she looked at her stomach. The older woman winked at her, and she gave a little gasp. Though, she wasn’t sure how the woman’s words pertained to her. 

“You’ll know.” With that, Bella was ushered out of the room. 

Edward spent a while with his mother, and neither Bella nor his father questioned it. He was known for being a bit of a “mama’s boy” so they could not imagine the heartbreak he must be feeling. 

His green eyes were dull as he exited the double doors. Dr. Cullen eventually approached the group, and gave them the news of her death, extending his deepest sympathy. Edward’s grip on Bella tightened and he sobbed into her small frame. 

“Bella, I understand your grief, but I do ask that you don’t overexert yourself. For the baby.” Carlisle gave a sincere smile to the girl, and she tried not to let her eyes reveal her shock. 

“Baby? What baby?” Carlisle had left, and it was just the three of them again. 

“I was going to tell you tonight, but  _ y’know _ , and I didn’t want to overwhelm you.” Her teeth caught her lip as she avoided his eyes. 

“You’re pregnant?” 

Bella nodded. 

“Marry me.”


End file.
